


249. off with the head

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [16]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t like the queen,” whispers the cat in Sarah’s ear. “She is very pretty, but also very angry. Also loud.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	249. off with the head

Sarah is lining up the flamingo with the hedgehog, about to knock it through the – wicket? – god, she’s upset the queen insisted upon croquet – when the Cheshire cat appears right behind her and rests her chin on Sarah’s shoulder.

Sarah jumps. The flamingo squawks. The hedgehog uncurls and runs for the hills.

“Oh, _dear_ ,” says the queen. “A valiant effort, I’m sure.”

“It was the cat,” Sarah says. The queen raises her eyebrows. She doesn’t seem impressed with this concept. She’s so caught up in looking unimpressed, in fact, that she doesn’t notice the cat appearing right behind her. The cat folds her hair underneath itself in a mockery of a short blonde bob. She pulls her face into a stiff, exaggerated version of the queen’s.

Sarah can’t help herself: she snorts. The queen’s face darkens and, goddamnit, Sarah was told she can’t take a joke. She straightens her face again.

The queen’s still glaring, but she doesn’t say anything. She takes the shot. That is: she lifts her mallet and the hedgehog screams, runs straight through the wicket and follows its friend in the direction of the hills.

“I don’t like the queen,” whispers the cat in Sarah’s ear. “She is very pretty, but also very angry. Also loud.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Sarah hisses. “I’m trying to save my bloody _life_ here.”

“Hm,” says the cat, and vanishes.

The queen lines up another shot. Soon they are going to run out of hedgehogs, if all of them keep running like that.

“I have an idea,” says the cat. “I have been thinking. I am thinking maybe, if we tried, we could make the queen _very_ angry. So angry the pretty stops and runs, like a pig in a bush.”

“No,” Sarah says. “God, no. Go _away!_ ”

“Does everyone talk to themselves, where you come from?” says the queen, sounding like she’s two seconds from sending Sarah directly to her sharp shining guillotine.

“Like a hog in a hedge,” the cat whispers.

“Shut _up!_ ” Sarah roars, but not to the cat. This is because the cat is no longer there. Instead she yells it directly at the queen; the queen grabs her mallet in very careful fingers and, without breaking eye contact with Sarah, snaps the bird’s neck.

“Off with her head,” she says quietly. When none of her card soldiers move she says it again, louder: “ _Off_ with her _head!_ ”

“Oops,” says the cat from behind Sarah. She sounds very guilty. “I think it worked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
